


A Look Into the Future

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freakin' Witches, Future Selves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Winchester boys get a glipse at their future selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or these characters, they belong to the Supernatural writers and creators.

A witch, her hair ratty, opened the door to the Winchesters’ motel room. There were only two people there, two young boys. They were both asleep in a queen sized bed, while the bed next to it lay unused, as if it had never been slept in. The witch tiptoed to the boys’ bed and ran her fingers gently over their eyes. 

The older boy woke up and let out a scream, “Sammy! Sammy wake up!” But it was too late. By the time the younger boy had woken up the witch was gone, leaving the Winchester children in an odd place. There were books everywhere, like a library, but it also felt like a home.

The older boy, Dean, walked through the area around them, which lead them into a living area. They heard what sounded like two men talking from the couches in the living room.

“Come on Dean, we can’t keep doing this. You need to tell me stuff.”

“Oh, like you didn’t tell me about the effect the Trials had on you? Don’t be a hypocrite Sammy, it doesn’t look good on you.” 

Dean walked with trepidation into the living area, grasping Sam’s hand tightly. The shorter man took up in surprise upon seeing them.

“Woah. Sam, this is freaky.” The taller man turned his head to look up from the laptop sitting in his lap. His eyes widened as he saw them.

“Dean, is that…us?” The younger Dean looked up at him, starting to get a little frightened, although he would never admit it.

“Wait, what the hell is going on? We were in our motel room and some lady came in and now we’re here. Who are you supposed to be? Our future selves or something?”

“Dean, I think they are us.” Older Sam said.

“Son of a bitch!” Both Deans chorused, before looking at each other with slight amazement.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “It must have been a witch or something. The spell will wear off eventually. Oh wait! Sam! When you were six months old-" With that the young Winchesters were back in their motel room. 

“Well shit.” Sam said bluntly, once he got over his shock. 

Dean glared at him, “Watch your language."


End file.
